Chocolate (songfic)
by AniKamia666
Summary: "Quiero que estos sentimientos te alcancen" Hanamaru ha tomado la decisión de confesarse a Dia con una bonita caja de chocolates caseros, ¿los aceptará? (Songfic basado en la canción "Dreaming Chuchu" de EmonP con Luka Megurine)


**"¿Y dónde están las actualizaciones?" Dirán.**

 **Bueno, de momento ando en un hiatus horrible, el bloqueo en mi cabeza no se va, pero andaré trayendo otras cosillas, como este pequeño songfic que hice para mi Gaby mamá.**

 **Espero te ayude a animarte, mamá owo.**

 **Pd. Sí, está en japoñol xD**

* * *

 **Chocolate.**

 **DiaMaru.**

* * *

— Hacer chocolate es realmente fácil zura.

— Te lo dije, ahora sólo hay que pensar en la figura y lo que haremos.

— S-Sí…

Ruby se detuvo al notar que su amiga había dejado de caminar, y, en cambio, se había quedado parada en la acera, mirando el suelo.

— Todo saldrá bien— dijo mientras la abrazaba con fuerza —. Se valiente, hazle llegar lo que sientes, mi hermana sería una tonta si te rechaza.

— No digas que me rechazará zura— pidió Maru, mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos.

— Por eso dije que sería tonta si lo hace, se nota que tú también le gustas, tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

— ¿Zura?

— Zura— repitió Ruby mientras sonreía.

" _ **Una chica linda e ingenua está por demostrar sus sentimientos"**_

* * *

La mañana había llegado, y Hanamaru había recibido al sol, mientras miraba el techo de su habitación.

Sí, no había dormido nada, seguramente parecería un oso panda con las ojeras que se le habrían hecho, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionada y asustada; ese día, 14 de febrero, iba a declararse a la persona que amaba, una chica de hermoso cabello negro y ojos verdes.

La hermana de su mejor amiga.

Dia Kurosawa.

¿Cuándo era que la admiración que sentía por ella se había transformado en amor?

No sabía la fecha exacta, el amor era extraño, se iba colando por una pequeña apertura y al final, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, se encontraba mirando el rostro de la mayor de las Kurosawa con ensoñación, se perdía en la hermosa melodía que era su voz y se dejaba hechizar por esos intensos ojos verdes que la miraban de una manera que nunca podía descifrar, pero que sin duda, le hacían querer llegar a la sala de consejo, tomar por la corbata del uniforme y besarla, sin importarle nada más, pero no podía hacer eso, no tenía la suficiente confianza.

Se miró en el espejo, maquilló ligeramente aquellas ojeras y se comenzó a vestir, dispuesta a correr si era necesario, con tal de no arrepentirse a la hora de la hora.

No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco se daría por vencida. Sería realista… Al menos lo suficiente como para aceptar lo que fuera que Dia le respondiera.

" _ **Debajo de mis ojos hay ojeras, ojeras… ¡Corrector!**_

 _ **¡Ah~! Porque hoy es 14 de Febrero"**_

Tomó la caja de chocolates que había preparado con tanto esmero el día anterior. No solía alabar lo que hacía, pero admitió para sí misma que esa vez se había lucido: Los chocolates en forma de corazón brillaban en la caja que había hecho para ellos, resguardados de papel para dulces de color rojo, estaban cubiertos de chocolate blanco, un arranque artístico que había tenido mientras los miraba ya puestos en la caja. Se veían bien.

¿A Dia le gustarían?

¿Serían demasiados?

Frotó su cara con sus manos, intentando imaginarse una respuesta positiva de la pelinegra.

Quizá le felicitaría por hacerlos tan lindos, considerando lo amable que podría ser, seguro le diría que los compartieran… Entonces podía poner uno de los chocolates en su boca… y acercarse a Dia, ella estaría algo desconcertada, pero la tomaría por la cintura y se acercaría a ella… y fundirían el chocolate en un beso…

— ¡¿Qué estoy pensando zura?! — se dijo mientras daba pequeños saltitos de emoción.

Ahora estaba ansiosa.

" _ **La espera también es aburrida"**_

* * *

Ruby le había ofrecido acompañarla, pero Maru sentía que ya se había refugiado en la pelirroja lo suficiente. Esta vez tenía que hacerlo sola, tenía que mirar a Dia a los ojos y…

— ¡Hanamaru-san! — se detuvo en seco, notando que estaba a punto de tropezar con una jardinera.

— P-Por poco zura— dijo mientras ponía una de sus manos en su mochila. Si hubiera caído, los chocolates de habrían arruinado.

— ¿Estás bien? — Dia se acercó a la castaña, apartó algunos mechones de cabello de su rostro, sonriendo al notar ese tierno sonrojo que siempre nacía en las mejillas de la menor cada que se acercaba a ella.

— S-Sí… Dia-sama...— ahí estaba, ese hechizo que esa hermosa sonrisa lanzaba sobre ella.

— ¿Segura? — esta vez, solamente la preocupación de hizo presente en el rostro de la pelinegra.

— Sí, sólo estaba pensando… en algunas cosas zura.

— Te llevaré a tu clase, ven— Dia tomó la mano de Hanamaru, haciendo que de nuevo el corazón de la menor latiera a una velocidad impresionante.

Ese era el momento para hacerlo, pero cada que buscaba un lugar privado donde hablar con Dia, notaba que ya había alguien hablando con otra persona. Sus opciones se acababan, y el tiempo terminó cuando Dia se detuvo, haciendo notar que ya habían llegado al aula.

— G-Gracias por traerme zura.

— No es nada, estoy más tranquila así.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en la puerta. Parecía que tenían algo que decir, pero ninguna de las dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Maru desvió su mirada al interior del salón y vio a Ruby hacerle un gesto de aprobación. Eso le dio un poco más de coraje para tomar la palabra.

— D-Dia-sama— comenzó a decir.

— ¿Qué ocurre? — el pequeño salto que había dado la pelinegra le mostraba que la había tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿P-Podemos vernos en la azotea después de clases?

— Después de clases— Dia meditó —. Podré un poco después, tengo un poco de trabajo en el consejo estudiantil, o podríamos hablar maña…

— Esperaré zura— dijo Maru con una voz firme y segura, la sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de la pelinegra. Hanamaru sintió cómo el cosquilleo en su pecho viajaba a todo su cuerpo cuando notó un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la mayor.

" _ **Como era de esperarse, también parece consciente.**_

 _ **Para nosotras aún es un largo camino, pero el día ha llegado, ¿no es así?**_

 _ **El día especial…"**_

— Si es así, entonces te veré ahí a las cinco.

— S-Sí zura.

— Bueno, hasta entonces— le sonrió una última vez, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a su clase.

Maru entró casi corriendo a su salón de clases, tenía que sentarse o se desmayaría.

Lo había hecho.

No había vuelta atrás… y aunque tenía un poco de incertidumbre y nervios, esperaba con ansias las cinco de la tarde.

" _ **Dreaming chuchu, chocolatetetete~,**_

 _ **esta dulzura hecha para ti,**_

 _ **Dreaming chuchu, chocolatetetete~,**_

 _ **quiero que estos sentimientos te alcancen,**_

 _ **Dreaming chuchu, chocolatetetete~,**_

 _ **lo envolví en una dulzura amarga.**_

 _ **Dreaming chuchuchu~, chocolatetetete~**_

 _ **Chocolatetetete, chocolatetetete~"**_

* * *

— ¿Nerviosa? — preguntó Kanan, mientras tomaba uno de los papeles que Mari le estaba extendiendo.

— No.

— _Liar!_ — dijo la rubia, mientras se ponía detrás de la mayor de las Kurosawa y jalaba sus mejillas.

— ¡Mari!

— Sólo preguntamos— Kanan recargó una de sus mejillas en el dorso de su mano —, llevas tres formularios erróneos y ni siquiera te has dado cuenta.

— ¡¿Eh?! — Dia volvio su vista a la hoja que estaba llenando — ¿Por qué no me dicen?

— Lo hicimos, pero parece que estás en la luna— respondió Mari, mientras se sentaba a lado de la peliazulada.

— Los hemos ido corrigiendo, no te preocupes.

— Ah...— Dia se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

— ¿Le dirás que te gusta?

— No lo sé.

— ¿Aceptarás sus sentimientos?

— Paren, por favor— suplicó la pelinegra, mientras sentía cómo la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Una confesión entre ella y Maru… Era algo que se había imaginado miles de veces.

— Nunca pensé que ella diera el primer paso, es muy valiente— continuó Kanan.

— ¿Verdad? Justo lo que necesita nuestra Dia, junto a un toque de dulzura.

La chica de ojos verdes suspiró.

Sí, ni ella se había esperando que Hanamaru tomara la iniciativa. Ya tenía un tiempo que sabía de sus sentimientos, eso la hacía inmensamente feliz, pero no se había atrevido a decir algo, pues quería encontrar el momento perfecto, pero entre tanto trabajo que tenía en el consejo estudiantil, se había olvidado del 14 de febrero, así que no había preparado nada.

Miró el reloj, apenas eran las tres de la tarde.

Sería una larga espera.

* * *

—Si miras tanto el reloj, el tiempo pasará aún más lento— dijo Ruby, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— No puedo evitarlo zura, estoy muy nerviosa.

— ¿Qué te dijo Dia?

— Que nos veríamos a las cinco zura.

— ¿Y nada más?

— N-No recuerdo… mi corazón latía tan rápido que me preocupaba más cuidar que no lo notara zura.

— Ustedes dos son un caso— Ruby sonrió —. Intenta relajarte, la hora llegará pronto.

— S-Sí zura...— no, no iba a ser capaz de relajarse, para nada.

Ruby siempre le había dicho que Dia también tenía sentimientos románticos por ella, pero Maru no lograba hallar esas señales, por más que su amiga le insistiera en que ahí estaban. Solamente ese sonrojo que había visto ese día… Esa era su carta de esperanza, y ahora, se sentía más motivada para confesar sus sentimientos, queriendo dejar el pesimismo de lado.

* * *

" _ **La cita en es la azotea, después de clases.**_

 _ **Mi corazón late como loco"**_

Con el último timbre de clase, Hanamaru se levantó con premura de su asiento, justo antes de recordar que no vería a Dia hasta una hora después de la salida. Volvió a sentarse mientras suspiraba con decepción.

— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Ruby mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— Acabo de recordar que Dia-sama saldrá más tarde del consejo, así que aun tengo que esperar un poco zura.

— ¿Quieres que esperemos contigo? — Chika, quien había ido a recoger a Ruby y ya estaba enterada de la situación, abrazó a su novia, mirando con intriga a la castaña.

— No, ustedes tienen planes, ¿verdad zura?

— B-Bueno— la ojicarmín se sonrojó, mientras miraba a otro lado que no fuera a esa inocente chica —… sí, pero podemos esperarte.

— Estaré bien zura— Maru sonrió a sus amigas —. Ustedes disfruten de su día.

— ¿Segura? — Ruby aún parecía preocupada.

— Segura, el tiempo que espere me servirá para prepararme zura.

— Bueno— Chika posó una de sus manos en los hombros de la castaña —, estaremos pendientes de todas formas, ánimo.

— No dudes en llamarme— ofreció Ruby.

— Estaré bien, ahora vayan a disfrutar de su día especial zura— las despidió con una sonrisa que mantuvo hasta que las vio alejarse, después, volvió a sentarse y pasó sus manos por sus mejillas, intentando sacar un poco de su nerviosismo —. Ánimo Hanamaru— se dijo.

Fue la hora más larga de toda su corta vida, pero al fin, notó que faltaban quince minutos para la hora acordada.

* * *

" _ **Escucharte subir las escaleras hace que mi cuerpo tiemble"**_

El corazón de Hanamaru se sentía pesado, pero a la vez, emocionado, esto no hacía más que crecer mientras subía las escaleras con premura.

Al llegar a la azotea, miró a Dia, quien parecía estarla esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo.

— Hanamaru-san...— susurró al notar lo que la menor llevaba. Fijó sus hermosas esmeraldas en los orbes ambarinos de la castaña.

— Dia-sama...— tenía los chocolates en la mano, sin intención de esconderlos.

" _ **Dos personas se miran entre sí…"**_

Parecía que habían olvidado cómo hablar, pero aun sin tener nada en mente qué decir, Maru se acercó a Dia con lentitud, los rayos del sol dejaban notar unos ligeros destellos castaños en el cabello de la pelinegra. Un cuadro perfecto, pensó la menor.

— Hanamaru-san, yo…

— Yo— Maru interrumpió a la chica de ojos color verde —… Yo quiero darte algo muy importante zura.

— Entiendo...— respondió Dia, sin saber exactamente cuál expresión debería poner.

No podría ser demasiado seria, eso quizá asustaría a Hanamaru, pero tampoco podría sonreírle, la castaña podría mal interpretarlo como pena o algo parecido, y sí, estaba apenada, pero por el ambiente que había tomado ese momento… románticamente inocente. Sentía que si hablaba antes que Hanamaru, mancharia ese instante, así que simplemente relajó su mirada y dejó que sus sentimientos de expresaran en su rostro.

" **Dreaming chuchu, chocolatetetete~,**

 _ **esta dulzura hecha para ti,**_

 _ **Dreaming chuchu, chocolatetetete~,**_

 _ **quiero que estos sentimientos te alcancen,**_

 _ **Dreaming chuchu, chocolatetetete~,**_

 _ **lo envolví en una dulzura amarga.**_

 _ **Dreaming chuchuchu~, chocolatetetete~**_

 _ **Chocolatetetete, chocolatetetete~"**_

— Sabes que… yo siempre te he admirado, mucho, eres la persona más genial que conozco zura— admitió, sin apartar su mirada de la de su amada —. Y yo… quería hacer algo especial para tí hoy… porque es un día especial zura, y éste— levantó la caja de chocolates con ambas manos, ofreciéndola a Dia con timidez y expectación —… es mi regalo especial… para ti zura…

" _ **Mi corazón y los sentimientos de tu corazón…**_

 _ **Los sentimientos de tu corazón y mi corazón…"**_

Dia tomó la caja de chocolates con delicadeza, como si temiera romperlo. Una vez la tuvo cerca de ella, sonrió con alegría, era un regalo de Hanamaru, su Hanamaru, un pedacito del amor de su amada iba envuelto en el presente, así que era un tesoro a los ojos de la mayor de las Kurosawa.

— Gracias, Hanamaru-san, es un detalle hermoso— dijo mientras miraba a Maru con una sonrisa ilusionada, la felicidad en su expresión fue la entrada para la castaña, ahora podía decirle sus sentimientos.

— Y-Y… también quiero decirte algo— la chica de ojos ambarinos junto ambas manos, para controlar los nervios —. Tú— respiró, se suponía que se había preparado toda la semana para poder decirlo sin rodeos —… Dia-sama— volvió a tomar una gran bocanada de aire, no podía retroceder ahora —. Me gustas, Dia.

" _ **El chocolate que conecta la brecha entre nosotros,**_

 _ **reproduje ésta escena en mi cabeza tantas veces…"**_

Estaba hecho.

Dia ya esperaba esas palabras, pero esperarlo era una cosa, y escucharlas era otra muy diferente.

— Ha-Hanamaru…

— Y-Y sé que es extraño que yo lo diga, prácticamente me has visto desde que iba al jardín preescolar con Ruby, y es posible que me quieras como a una hermana zura… Pero no importa cuál sea tu respuesta, y-yo soy feliz con amarte como lo hago zura, y entenderé lo que...

Un abrazo fue la respuesta que recibió, haciendo que dejara de hablar. No sabía cómo interpretarlo, así que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos, un pequeño desahogo del miedo que asaltaba su corazón desde que se había parado frente a la chica que la hacía suspirar.

— Tú también me gustas, Hanamaru— escuchó.

" _ **Sólo hay uno en todo el mundo, éste momento, y es solo para tí"**_

— ¿D-Dia-sama?

La pelinegra deshizo el abrazo, pero se quedó cerca de Maru, lo suficiente como para admirar el hermoso brillo que se había adueñado de los ojos de la menor, así como el marcado sonrojo que ahora reinaba en todo su rostro.

— Yo… te quiero, me gustas mucho— sonrió con nerviosismo —. Si te soy sincera, por mucho tiempo no sabía qué era lo que ocurría conmigo… era tan extraño pero… tan lindo… Un total caos en mi cabeza, pero— contorneó con ternura el rostro de la castaña —, simplemente me atrapaste con esa radiante sonrisa que siempre me das, una sonrisa que sólo es para mí y que me hace sentir especial en tu corazón, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace sentirme de esa manera…

— ¿E-En verdad zura? — la ojimiel apenas podía comprender totalmente lo que estaba escuchando.

" _ **Estos dulces sentimientos míos, ya que voy a dártelos, por favor, acéptalos, ¿bien?"**_

— Muchas gracias por los chocolates, muchas gracias por ser tan valiente… Muchas gracias por llegar a mi vida… Acepta mis sentimientos, por favor...— Dia besó con ternura la mejilla de Hanamaru, pero la pequeña no se conformaría con sólo eso, así que, tomando las mejillas de la chica de ojos verdes, unió sus labios en un dulce beso.

— ¿Ha-Hanamaru? — el sonrojo en el rostro de Dia rivalizaba con el color rojo del cabello de su hermana.

— Te quiero tanto, Dia— dijo Maru antes de unir sus labios nuevamente.

La mayor de las Kurosawa abrazó a la menor, dejando que esa nueva sensación invadiera sus sentidos. Podría acostumbrarse a eso.

No, ya lo había hecho.

 ** _"Dreaming_** **, chocolatetetete~,**

 _ **esta dulzura hecha para ti,**_

 _ **Dreaming chuchu, chocolatetetete~,**_

 _ **quiero que estos sentimientos te alcancen,**_

 _ **Dreaming chuchu, chocolatetetete~,**_

 _ **lo envolví en una dulzura amarga.**_

 _ **Dreaming chuchuchu~, chocolatetetete~**_

 _ **Chocolatetetete, chocolatetetete~"**_


End file.
